edfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Ed Here
"Your Ed Here" is the 13th episode of Season 4 and the 90th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Kevin finds out what Eddy's middle name is by looking through his wallet. After Kevin reveals to Eddy that he now knows his little secret, Eddy is forced to do everything Kevin tells him to do to prevent Kevin from revealing Eddy's middle name to everybody. Plot Several dioramas have been set up in Eddy's driveway. Each one displays a scene from one of the Eds' lives, with a wax dummy replacing the boys themselves. The kids are staring at the dioramas in stunned silence when Eddy's voice breaks the quiet, remarking on how lifelike they are. Eddy then reveals the point of the waxworks: with them, you can create a dummy to be punished by your parents in your stead. Jimmy is, of course, eager to live life guilt free, and the Eds are only too willing to take his money. Edd demonstrates the process to the kids, and when it's done, a dummy pops out, formed exactly like Jimmy. While the rest of the kids are interested and impressed, Kevin wants nothing to do with those he terms dorks, so he wanders off. He stops when in the street, he finds a wallet; when Eddy hears about this, he rushes over, intrigued by the prospect of cash. The wallet is empty, however, but when Kevin looks closer, he finds out that it's owned by Eddy. Not only that, but it contains the secret of Eddy's middle name, "Skipper". Freaked out, Eddy begs him not to tell, so Kevin demands Eddy's (for once) fairly-gotten gains. Eddy refuses, and Kevin calls to Rolf, which causes Eddy to give up and hand over the money. Eddy is now in a panic, and he closes his successful business and herds his friends into his room, where he suggests they play Xs and Os. While his friends start, Eddy rushes out to check on Kevin and sees him chatting with Jimmy and Sarah. Scared, Eddy rushes over and says that everything Kevin's said was a lie. Kevin's response is that he was telling them that Eddy loves Jimmy's fashion sense, but if that's a lie, maybe he should tell them the truth. Eddy instantly says that Kevin was right, he does love Jimmy's fashion sense, and hey, maybe Jimmy has some tips for him. Meanwhile, his friends are playing tic-tac-toe, although Ed appears to have his own notion of how to play and is playing by strange, far different rules. Edd is annoyed by Ed's insane style of play, but he's soon distracted when Eddy comes in, done up like Jimmy, and takes his turn before running out of the room again. Edd thinks that something strange is going on, but is only met by Ed's retort that the strange thing is how much Edd sucks at the game. Eddy rushes out and sees Kevin talking to Nazz. He yells at Kevin to stop, and Kevin sinisterly beckons him over. Soon enough, Eddy comes back to his room, and he grabs Edd and drags him to the center of the cul-de-sac. With a quick "forgive me", Eddy bends his friend over and plants a kiss right on the lips. While Edd and Eddy retch, Kevin and Nazz laugh. Sarah enters, and Kevin calls Eddy back, only to force him to act like a seal and eat a raw fish. Edd then comes by, wanting a word with Eddy, but Eddy tells him to back off–until he learns that his father wants him. With a quick word about not talking to Kevin, Eddy comes along with Edd, who reveals that he was just trying to get Eddy away from Kevin so he could understand why Eddy's letting his sworn enemy make a fool of him. Eddy says that he can't tell, and Kevin calls him back. When Eddy comes back, all the kids have sinister grins on their faces. Jonny and Rolf make skipper jokes until Sarah starts naming rhyming words before finally saying "Skipper". At this, the kids all laugh at Eddy's middle name before walking off, happy at having put one over on Eddy. Edd comes over and is sympathetic towards Eddy, but is unable to turn Eddy's frown into a smile until he reveals that his middle name is Marian. Hearing this, Eddy instantly calls Double D's middle name out, and everyone surrounds the sockheaded boy in order to make fun of him for his embarrassing middle name. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': the hard sell "Life-like, ain't it? You too can have your wax dummy from Ed's spittin image of wax! Need a scapegoat for mom and dad to yell at? Why not blame the dummy – only twenty-five cents!" Jimmy: "You mean live life guilt-free? Give it to me, Eddy!" ---- *'Jonny': an excited tone "Turn me and Plank into candles, Eddy!" ---- *'Rolf': by the wax figures "Come Kevin, the placing of the wick is not to be missed!" ---- *'Edd': watching Jonny fumble blindly around "Give Jonny back his eyes, Ed." Ed: "Right-O Jimbo!" ---- *'Kevin': "So? Swallow it or else. Right then. Hey, guys! Wanna know what Eddy's..." Eddy: "Okay, okay." swallows the fish. '' '''Kevin': holding a water gun "Oh, man. You're sick. Let me wash that down for you." squirts water at Eddy's pants. "Oops, I missed." laughs at Eddy's embarrassment. ---- *'Eddy': worriedly "Remember, Kev, loose lips sink ships." ---- *'Ed': a monkey-shaped back-scratcher "Anybody got an itch to scratch?" ---- *'Edd': "Kevin's making a fool of you in front of everyone!" Ed: "Yeah, it's usually me!" ---- *'Ed': "A fine example of who-knows-what he is." ---- *'Eddy': " angrily Kevin you jerk! you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Kevin: sarcastic "Oops, I forgot! Later Skipper!" ---- *'Ed': "Skipper's embarrassed because now everyone knows Eddy's middle name." Edd: "Skipper?" Eddy: depressed "Ah, who cares!? My life's wrecked." Edd: "Skipper's a very, um, exceptional middle name. Be proud of it, because it will be with you for the rest of your life. Now how about a smile? Eddy, if it makes you feel any better I'll tell you my middle name!" Eddy: feebly "Okay." Edd: Well Eddy, my middle name is Marion." is a pause while Eddy absorbs this. Eddy: "Marion?! You gotta be kidding me! That's a girl's name!" begins to laugh his head off Ed: "Marion! Like that maid!" joins in with the laughing Eddy: "Hey everybody, listen up! Double D's middle name is..." Edd: to shush Eddy "Eddy, please don't!" Eddy: "...Marion!" of the kids arrive to tease Edd about his middle name. Nazz: "My aunt's name is Marion." Sarah: "Double D that's so cute!" Rolf: "Marion the Hungarian!" Jonny & Kevin: "No! Marion the librarian!" kids surround Edd as they, Ed, and Eddy all laugh at him. Eddy: "Kids can be so cruel, huh Ed?" Ed: slyly "You got that right, Skipper!" Trivia *Edd's and Eddy's middle names were revealed in this episode. Edd's is Marion and Eddy's is Skipper. Ed's was revealed in a later episode. *According to Eddy's ID, he is (or was, depending on the date of the picture) 12 years old, and he lives at 220 Rathink Avenue. **In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" Eddy has a height marker that has his ages above his height. In that episode his age was 11, so his birthday was between that episode and this one. *In this episode, Eddy lives at 220 Rathink Ave., but in "To Sir with Ed" he lived at 200 Rathink Ave. instead of 220 Rathink Ave. *Ed knew how to play tic-tac-toe in "Who Let the Ed In?", but in this episode, he doesn't know how to play the game. However, since Ed's not that bright, he might have forgotten how to play it at some point between this episode and "Who Let the Ed In?". **On the other hand, he could have just been pranking Edd by playing it improperly. *This is the first episode to premiere in 2004. *64th time the Kankers don't appear. *Nazz reveals that she has an aunt named Marion. *'Running Gag:' Kevin attempting to reveal Eddy's middle name to others unless Eddy does what Kevin says to not say it. *What Kevin wanted Eddy to do: **Buy him a soda. **Dress up as Jimmy. **Kiss Edd. **Do seal tricks. **Wave to Nazz. **Eat a fish. **Act like he wet himself when Kevin squirts him with a water gun. *This is the twentieth time everyone wants to pay for The Eds' scams. The scam was actually very popular and successful. However, Eddy had to give his money to Kevin to keep him from revealing his middle name. *'Eddy': "Remember Kev, loose lips sink ships." During WWII, one of the things not to do was talk about the military in relation to the content of what you talked about. This was prevalent when military men/women were on leave. The idea was that anyone could be a 'spy' and be working for the enemy. *There is a reference to the 1957 musical The Music Man near the end of the episode. After Edd reveals his middle name is Marion and Eddy yells out to the Kids what Edd's middle name is, Rolf states "Marion the Hungarian!" and Kevin and Jonny chime in, saying "No! Marion the librarian!" Marion the librarian was a character in the musical. *Ed made a reference to Robin Hood when he said "Marion, like that maid!" referring to Maid Marion from Robin Hood. This is the first episode to reference Robin Hood, the second being "Robbin' Ed". *'Goof': When Eddy dressed up as Jimmy, he was wearing his red shoes, however when he saw Kevin with Nazz, in one shot his shoes turned black. *It's revealed in this episode that Jonny's eyes can be removed. Gallery Ed puppet.jpg|Wax Ed. Edd puppet.jpg|Wax Edd. Eddy puppet.jpg|Wax Eddy. Jimmy Muppet.jpg|Wax Jimmy. Johnny false muppet.jpg|Wax Jonny. Eddy like Jimmy.jpg|Eddy dressed as Jimmy. Eddy like seal.jpg|Eddy acting as a seal. Ed and Double D X-0.jpg|Ed and Double D playing X's and O's. Ed is the reigning champion! 087.PNG|Kevin and Nazz reacting to Eddy kissing Edd. mold.jpg|That looks very convincing. Video See Also *Ed's Spittin' Image of Wax Category:Episodes Category:Season 4